1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a capsule endoscope system, and more particularly, to a capsule endoscope system equipped with a capsule endoscope adapted to pick up images of objects in a body cavity of a subject.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, endoscopes are widely used in a medical field and the like. In the medical field, in particular, endoscopes are used mainly for such applications as observation in living bodies. As one type of the endoscopes described above, a capsule endoscope has recently been put into practical use. The capsule endoscope has capabilities to be placed in a body cavity when swallowed by an examination subject, pick up images of an object in sequence by moving in the body cavity along with peristaltic movements, and transmit the images of the object as an imaging signal to the outside.
Techniques applicable to the capsule endoscope described above include a technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-122502. The disclosed technique involves determining whether or not a picked-up image of an object is unsuitable for observation and diagnosis and disabling displaying or saving any image determined to be unsuitable.